The present invention is concerned with the field of automated parking systems. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a method and apparatus for presenting and managing information in an automated parking structure.
Automated mechanical parking garage systems have been employed since the late 1950""s. Early automated parking garages utilized crane systems, conveyors, hydraulics and pneumatics to transport and store vehicles within a parking structure. Recently, more advanced systems have been developed which include computer-controlled, specialized equipment for carrying vehicles to assigned parking spaces in much the same way that computerized assembly lines or warehouses store and retrieve miscellaneous goods.
Examples of automated parking garage systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,561 of Takaoka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,246 of Broshi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,364 of Schneider, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,753 of Schween.
Since the early 1980""s, many computer-based systems have employed a graphical user interface (xe2x80x9cGUIxe2x80x9d) to present and receive information from a user or operator. In many cases, such a graphical user interface is little more than an alternative expression of a traditional interface. For example, certain operating systems employing a graphical user interface collect and display substantially the same information as traditional text-based operating systems.
Although both automated parking technology and GUI technology have co-existed for the last twenty years, there are no known GUIs for applications which control the operation of an automated parking system. Moreover, there are no user interfaces, graphical or not, which present the status of the components in an automated parking system in an intuitive and unambiguous way suitable for a novice operator.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus which address the shortcomings of the prior art. Specifically, there is a need for a method and apparatus which presents and manages information in an automated parking garage in an intuitive and unambiguous way, enabling even a novice operator to understand the status of the components of the automated parking system. Further, there is a need for a system which graphically provides alerts regarding the status of components of an automated parking system and enables an operator to take corrective action using the same display presenting the alert.
The present invention is a method and system for monitoring and controlling an automated parking system using a graphical user interface. The method of the present invention includes the step of displaying a graphical representation of a floor of an automated parking garage. The method also includes the step of displaying a number of objects in relation to the floor. In this way, the present invention represents the entire state of the automated parking garage.
The objects displayed in relation to the floor approximate the actual physical layout of the floor and may include an entry/exit station, a module for transporting a vehicle along an x-axis, a module for transporting a vehicle along a y-axis, a module for transporting a vehicle along a z-axis and vehicle storage racks. In some cases, duplicate elements may be displayed to accurately depict the floor layout. For example, three exit/entry station objects may be displayed to represent a floor having three entry/exit stations.
The method of the present invention further includes the step of displaying a plurality of control objects. Each control object is associated with controlling an aspect of the automated parking system. For example, a control object may be a graphical button used to start or stop a physical process. Of course, an object displayed in relation to the floor may also act as a control object. For example, a vertical lift conveyor object may be selected by an operator to monitor or control the operation of a physical vertical lift conveyor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to reduce the training time required for an operator of an automated parking garage. An advantage of the present invention is that it enables a novice operator to monitor and control the operation of an automated parking garage, and a feature of the present invention is that it presents information and receives commands in an intuitive fashion. These objects, advantages and features improve the performance of the automated parking garage under the control of a novice operator.
For a better understanding of the present invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention. The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure.
Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention illustrated by the accompanying drawings.